Eine ganz besondere Frau
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Elena Bouchard ist eine ganz besondere Frau. Das ist etwas, was auch Derek Morgan erkennen muss.
1. Das erste mal traf er sie zufällig

Das erste Mal traf er sie zufällig...

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte JJ genervt auf, als sie die Neuigkeiten von Hotch hörte.  
"Doch...wir sitzen hier fest.", bestätigte Hotch ihnen.  
Eric, der Pilot, welcher für den FBI-Jet zuständig war, war während des Aufenthalts mit einer Blinddarmentzündung im Krankenhaus gelandet. Zwar gab es da noch den Co-Pilot Benjamin und Eric war inzwischen auch wieder entlassen worden, aber er durfte nicht selbst fliegen und Benjamin brauchte einen zweiten Piloten.  
"Ich hab mich auch umgehört...hier gibt es keinen Piloten, der einspringen könnte."  
"Hotch, wir sind in dem Flughafen von Deming! Gibt es hier wirklich keinen Piloten?", JJ konnte es kaum glauben.  
"Nein, alle verfügbaren Piloten werden gebraucht.", erklärte Hotch. Er konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht fliegen kann.", sagte jetzt auch Eric, welcher schuldbewusst neben dem Team saß.  
"Du kannst nichts dafür, Mann. Es war einfach Pech.", beruhigte Morgan den Piloten.

Bevor er allerdings noch etwas sagen konnte, sprang Reid von seinem Sitzplatz auf. Eben war eine Frau in die Flughafenhalle gekommen, welche eine große Frachtkiste bei sich hatte und eine große Reisetasche über der Schulter hängen hatte.  
"Das glaub ich nicht…", sagte der Doktor und lief auf die Frau zu.  
"Elena!", rief er und als die Frau sich umdrehte, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
"Spencer! Schön dich zu sehen...", und damit hatte sie ihn auch schon umarmt.

Das Team sah indessen auf die Szene, die sich ihnen bot. Die Frau war vielleicht gerade Mal ein Jahr jünger als Reid, ziemlich schön und dem Aussehen nach lateinamerikanischer Abstammung.  
Jetzt kam sie mit Spencer langsam zu ihnen herüber.  
"Leute, das ist Elena, eine Freundin von mir. Und vielleicht ist sie auch die Lösung für unser Problem!", erklärte er.

Elena lächelte etwas. "Hey. Und wenn mir jemand Mal das Problem erklären könnte, wäre ich sehr dankbar. Spencer rückt ja nicht mit der Sprache raus."  
"Nun, wir brauchen einen zweiten Piloten für einen Flug nach Quantico…", begann Hotch, wurde aber von Elena unterbrochen.  
"Ich verstehe. Was für ein Flugzeug haben sie?"  
"Eine Gulfstream IV...und ich kann leider nicht fliegen…", erklärte Eric.  
"27 Meter lang, 24 Meter Spannweite, 7 Meter hoch, 33 Tonnen schwer und 850 Km/h Reisegeschwindigkeit, richtig?"  
"Ja, das ist richtig. Können sie die Fliegen?", fragte Eric und Elena lachte.  
"Ich kann alles fliegen was Tragflächen hat und außerdem bin ich sowieso grad auf dem Weg nach Washington DC."

"Wenn sie uns fliegen, muss ich aber ihren Flugschein sehen.", sagte Hotch entschuldigend und Elena kramte in der Seitentasche ihrer Reisetasche, aus welcher sie jetzt eine Dokumentenhülle zog.  
"Hier...mein Flugschein. Und hier sind auch die Frachtpapiere für die Kiste." Damit überreichte sie Hotch die Dokumente.  
"Elena Bouchard...29 Jahre alt…", stellte Hotch fest und Morgan betrachtete die Frau. "Sie sehen nicht aus wie Französin."  
"Ich bin auch keine. Mein Vater ist Kanadier und meine Mutter ist hispanischer Herkunft."  
"Und was machen sie beruflich?"  
"Nun, ich bin Archäologin für südamerikanische Kulturen."  
Morgan sah sie von Kopf bis Fuß an. Sie trug eine kurze Stoffhose, ein einfaches Shirt und auf ihrem Kopf befand sich ein Panamahut. "Sie sehen nicht aus, wie eine Archäologin."

Elena lachte. "Was haben sie erwartet? Einen komischen Hut aus Leder und eine Peitsche? Sie haben zu viele Indiana Jones Filme gesehen.  
Außerdem ist das nur meine Reisekleidung. Ich hab lange Sachen in meiner Reisetasche."  
"Wo kommst du diesmal her?", wollte Reid wissen, der einen neugierigen Blick auf die Kiste warf.  
"Ich war ein Vierteljahr im Dschungel Mittelamerikas. Das kann eine ätzende Gegend sein."  
Spencer musste lachen. "Waren es die Schlangen?"  
"Ja, mistige Biester! Ich mein...die Vergiftung ist nicht so schlimm...gegen die meisten Gifte bin ich immun. Und falls nicht, dann hab ich noch immer eine Tasche mit Gegengiften dabei.  
Es sind die Bisse, die mich nerven. Sie tun weh und man muss sie so steril halten, wie es eben möglich ist. Versuch das Mal in einem Dschungel…"  
Reid warf ihr einen zustimmenden Blick zu.

"Wieso haben sie eigentlich einen Pilotenschein?", fragte JJ, als sie auf dem Weg zum Jet waren.  
"Meine Eltern sind ebenfalls Archäologen und haben mich als Kind durch die halbe Welt geschleppt. Ich hab als Kind und Teenager einiges gelernt. Zum Beispiel den Umgang mit einer Machete, zu jagen und die Tiere dann zu zerlegen, und eben auch wie man ein Flugzeug fliegt. Also hab ich hier noch meine Flugprüfung abgelegt und fertig. Im übrigen fliege ich meist selbst, aber meine Cessna ist bei einer Generalüberholung, was ein glücklicher Zufall ist, da ich sonst nicht als Pilot hätte einspringen können."

Zurück in Quantico wurde das Team bereits von Garcia am Flugplatz erwartet. Als jedoch Elena Ausstieg, konnte Penelope kaum ihren Augen trauen.  
"Was machst du denn hier?!", rief sie und umarmte die Frau, welche jetzt lachte.  
"Schön dich wiederzusehen, Pen. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich war heute Copilot."

"Ihr beide kennt euch?", fragte Morgan etwas überrascht. Dass sie Reid kannte, überraschte ihn nicht. Er war oft im Smithsonian wo sie arbeitete...aber Garcia?  
"Ja, Penelope ist meine Cousine. Ihr Stiefvater war der Bruder meiner Mutter.", erklärte Elena schnell.  
"Aber was machst du hier? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du noch auf Yucatan bist.", präzisierte Penelope ihre Frage noch einmal.  
"Ach so...es hat eben nicht so lange gedauert. Außerdem konnten wir uns Recht schnell mit den Nachfahren der Völker einigen."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ein Wagen auf den Flugplatz und ein Mann in Anzug stieg aus. Den Agenten entging nicht, dass er ebenfalls bewaffnet war.  
"Elena, danke, dass du bescheid gegeben hast, dass du hier bist. Adams hat mich geschickt...ich soll die Kiste abholen."  
"Geht klar, Sam. Hast du die Papiere?" Der Mann reichte ihr einige Dokumente und Elena überprüfte sie.  
"Die sind in Ordnung. Weißt du, wo die Kiste hin soll?"  
"Ich nehme doch mal an, dass sie erstmal ins Lager kommt, bis du sie in drei Tagen untersuchst."  
"Ja, allerdings soll sie gleich in den Lagerabschnitt, wo meine Sachen stehen und nicht in den für laufende Untersuchungen."  
"Okay, geht klar." Damit nahm der Mann die Kiste und verstaute sie im Wagen, bevor er zum Smithsonian fuhr.

"Was war eigentlich in der Kiste?", wollte Reid wissen. Meist brachten die Archäologen die Sachen selbst ins Museum und brauchten keinen Sicherheitsmann.  
"In der Kiste befanden sich Schätze von den Mayas und Azteken. Wir haben sie von den Völkern quasi zur Miete bekommen. Bezahlte Leihgaben im Wert von knapp 4 Millionen Dollar."  
"Und das trägst du einfach so durch die Gegend?" Morgan machte große Augen.  
"Niemand wusste vorher was drin ist, außer meinen Kollegen im Smithsonian und mir. Und wenn ich allein mit der Kiste reise, denken die meisten Leute, dass da nichts wertvolles drin ist, da es nicht bewacht wird. Somit sind die Schätze besser geschützt, als wenn wir eine ganze Armee zum Schutz vor Diebstahl da hätten.", erklärte sie und sah dann zu ihrer Cousine.

"Da du jetzt Feierabend hast, nimmst du mich dich sicher mit, oder?"  
"Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Und auch wenn wir im gleichen Haus wohnen…morgen ist Wochenende und wir haben frei. Das bedeutet, dass du bei mir bleibst und mir von deinen Abenteuern erzählst!", forderte Garcia.  
"Einverstanden. Aber wir halten nochmal am Supermarkt um Bier und Schokolade zu bekommen. Und dann bestellen wir Pizza. Ich musste fast ein Vierteljahr darauf verzichten."  
"Pizza und Bier und im Anschluss Schokolade klingt himmlisch.", gestand Garcia.  
Und so verabschiedeten sich die beiden von dem Team und gingen lachend und quatschend davon. Morgan sah ihnen nach.  
Er kannte Elena erst ein paar Stunden, aber er war ihr bereits vollständig verfallen.


	2. Elena

Elena

"Hören sie, Agent Morgan. Ich werde nicht mit ihnen ausgehen! Weder heute oder morgen, noch nächste Woche, also hören sie endlich auf mich zu fragen!", sagte Elena, bevor sie den Fahrstuhl verließ und in Richtung Penelopes Büro ging. Sie war genervt von Derek. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn traf, fragte er sie nach einem Date. Inzwischen waren es ganze elfmal, dass er sie gefragt hatte und sie hatten sich erst zwölfmal getroffen. Immer noch etwas genervt betrat sie das Reich ihrer Cousine.  
"Hey, Elena!" Penelope stürmte auf Elena zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
"Hey, Pen...bereit zu gehen?", fragte ihre Cousine lachend und die Blondine schnappte ich lachend ihre Tasche.  
"Ja, lass uns gehen."

Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden Frauen bei Elena zuhause auf der Couch und unterhielten sich, als Penelope auf einmal das Thema Derek Morgan anschnitt.  
"Hör mir bloß auf mit dem. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden.", erklärte Elena und bekam dafür einen Blick voll Unverständnis von ihrer Cousine.  
"Wieso magst du meinen Schoko-Donner nicht?"  
Elena verdrehte die Augen bei dem Spitznamen. "Er ist ein eingebildeter Idiot!", erklärte sie und dachte dabei an das erste mal, als er sie nach einem Date gefragt hatte.  
"Manchmal schon...", gab Garcia schließlich zu, doch dann lächelte sie etwas, "Aber er ist ein guter Kerl. Also, was ist so falsch an ihm, dass du nicht mit ihm ausgehen willst?"  
"Es ist einfach...urgh, es ist so kompliziert! Weißt du, eigentlich mag ich ihn ja, wenn er nicht gerade mal wieder Mr. Machoman ist. Aber ausgehen würde ich trotzdem nicht mit ihm. Ich will nicht nur eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten sein!"  
"Nun...ich denke nicht, dass du das für ihn sein würdest. Er mag dich wirklich, sonst würde er nicht immer wieder nach einem Date fragen..."  
"Wie dem auch sei...lass uns über etwas anderes reden...", bat Elena und die beiden Frauen wechselten das Thema.

Am nächsten Tag betrat Garcia ihre Techhöhle und stutzte. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Prinzessin...", antwortete Morgan und reichte ihr einen Kaffeebecher. Garcia beäugte den Becher und sah dann misstrauisch zu Morgan. "Ist das ein doppelter Esspresso mit Kakaopulver, fettarmer Sahne, ohne Milchschaum, caramellato doppio?"  
"Ja, warum?"  
"Okay, was willst du?", sie wusste genau, dass er Emily oder JJ nach ihrer Lieblingskaffeebestellung gefragt haben musste und sie wusste auch, dass er das nicht ohne Grund tat. Das war reine Bestechung.  
"Warum glaubst du, dass ich irgendetwas will?"  
"Du magst zwar hier der Profiler sein, aber ich bin nicht blind. Seit Tagen läufst du nachdenklich durch die Gegend. Also, raus damit!", forderte Garcia den Profiler auf.

Morgan seufzte. Vor seinem Baby Girl konnte er wirklich nichts geheim halten.  
"Es geht um Elena. Ich bekomme sie einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf.", gestand er.  
"Du bist in sie verliebt.", stellte Garcia das offensichtliche fest und Derek wollte gerade protestieren, doch die technische Analystin sprach einfach weiter.  
"Leugne es nicht, das kann jeder sehen! Und ich hab gestern mit Elena gesprochen. Sie findet dich eigentlich ganz nett, wenn du dich nicht wie ein Macho verhältst. Aber Anfangen würde sie mit dir trotzdem nichts, weil sie nicht nur eine Kerbe in deinem Bettpfosten sein will. Und bevor du jetzt beleidigt bist...das waren ihre Worte, nicht meine.  
Mein Rat wäre ja, dass du ihr zeigst, dass du es ernst meinst. Und das bedeutet auch, dass du sie nicht zwischen Tür und Angel beiläufig nach einem Date fragen sollst. Frag sie ordentlich!"  
Derek nickte nur, während Penelope ihm noch einen weiteren Vortrag hielt.

Anderthalb Wochen später sah er Elena wieder, als sie mit Reid zu Penelope ins Büro ging, um die technische Analystin abzuholen. Keine dreißig Sekunden später hörte Derek jedoch einen Schmerzensschrei aus dem Büro und stürmte in den kleinen Raum. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, verwirrte ihn dabei schon etwas.  
Elena saß zusammengesunken auf dem Boden, ihre rechte Hand krallte sich in die Ecke von Penelopes Schreibtisch, während ihr linker Arm steif nach unten gerichtet war. Obwohl er keine Verletzung sehen konnte, so sah er doch, dass sie ziemliche Schmerzen litt, da sie jetzt ziemlich heftig Flüche hören ließ.

Penelope hingegen sah unglaublich schuldbewusst aus und entschuldigte sich pausenlos bei ihrer Cousine. Reid hingegen ahnte, warum die Umarmung von Garcia so schmerzhaft für Elena gewesen war. Vorsichtig schob er den kurzen Ärmel ihres Tops nach oben und entdecke eine ziemlich Schwellung um eine Einstichwunde an ihrem Arm.  
"Selbstimmunisierung?", fragte Spencer und Elena nickte.  
"Greifschwanz-Lanzenotter…", erklärte sie und das Genie sah jetzt ziemlich beeindruckt aus.  
"Welche Dosis nimmst du?"  
"Genug, dass ich in einem halben Jahr komplett immun gegen die Schlangen sein werde. Aber für ganze acht Stunden brennt es ziemlich. Du kannst es damit vergleichen Tabascosoße in eine offene Wunde zu kippen. Und Penelope hat genau draufgedrückt..."

Morgan sah immer noch verwirrt auf die Szene.  
"Was heißt das genau?", fragte er etwas verwirrt.  
"Das heißt, dass ich mir verdünnte Mengen Schlangengift injiziere, damit ich immun dagegen werde. Viele Wissenschaftler, die in den Dschungel reisen, verwenden diese Technik."  
"Das heißt also, dass du dich selbst vergiftest? Bist du vollkommen irre?!" Morgan sah sie entsetzt an, doch Elena schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, während sie wieder aufstand.  
"Ich bin nicht irre. Tatsächlich hat mir die Immunität gegen die meisten Schlangengift schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Wir haben zwar immer die Gegengifte dabei, wenn wir durch den Dschungel reisen, aber auf die kann man durchaus allergisch reagieren. Und mitten im Dschungel von Yucatan möchte ich nicht erst ausprobieren, ob ich das Gegengift immer noch vertrage. Das kann sich nämlich von dem einen auf den anderen Tag ändern.  
Nur für einige Schlangen brauch ich noch Gegengift. Ich würde zum Beispiel niemals versuchen mich gegen eine Terciopelo-Lanzenotter zu immunisieren. Das Gift der Schlange ist viel zu komplex und zerstört in Windeseile das Gewebe. Zudem würde man durch die hämotoxischen Eigenschaften des Giftes noch zusätzlich geschwächt."

"Und woher bekommst du das Gift?", wollte Derek wissen, welcher das System der Selbstimmunisierung langsam verstand.  
"Ich arbeite im Smithsonian...der dazugehörige Zoo stellt mir die Schlangen zur Verfügung. Ich melke sie und verwende einen kleinen Teil des Giftes. Der Rest geht an Labore. Schlangengifte haben erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. Das Gift einiger Kobras kann zum Beispiel Tumore am wachsen hindern und Krebszellen zerstören. Und seit ich mich selbst immunisiere, habe ich keine einzige Grippe mehr gehabt.  
Leider arbeiten nur wenige Forscher mit Schlangengift, weil sie es ethisch für falsch halten, was ich ziemlich heuchlerisch finde, wenn man bedenkt, mit was sie sonst so arbeiten."

"Wie oft wirst du eigentlich von Schlangen gebissen, wenn du unterwegs bist?"  
"Nun, das kommt ganz darauf an, wo ich bin. Meine nächste Reise geht nur für drei Wochen in einen kleinen Teil von Yucatan. Dort sind aber sehr viele Greifschwanz-Lanzenottern. Die befinden sich meist auf Bäumen, sind ziemlich aggressiv und warnen einen nicht, bevor sie beißen. Ich rechne damit, bestimmt um die zehnmal gebissen zu werden.  
In dem Vierteljahr, was ich letztens unterwegs war, wurde ich genau 34-mal gebissen...von verschiedenen Arten und nur zweimal musste ich Gegengift verwenden.  
Deshalb ist die Immunisierung so wichtig für mich.", erklärte die Archäologin und Derek verstand sie.

Penelope, die während des Gesprächs ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatte, sah ihre Cousine an. "Wir können dann los.", erklärte die Technische Analystin und Elena nickte. Sie holte ihre Cousine immer ab, wenn sie auf die Base musste, um Schlangengift abzuliefern. Das Labor der Marine Corps und auch das FBI kauften regelmäßig kleine Mengen an Schlangengift und stellte damit Gegengift her, was sie für einige Gegenden in denen sie arbeiteten speziell benötigten. Das war für die Regierung billiger, als das Gegengift von großen Konzernen zu kaufen.  
Die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich also und machten sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Während Penelope ihrer Cousine so viel von ihrem Tag erzählte, wie sie durfte, war Elena in Gedanken versunken. Derek Morgan schien ernsthaft besorgt um sie zu sein, als er das mit dem Schlangengift hörte und Garcias Worte fielen ihr wieder ein. Laut ihrer Cousine war der Agent verliebt in sie.

Ohne auf die erstaunten Rufe ihrer Cousine zu achten, machte Elena auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief Derek hinterher.  
"Derek, warte..!", rief sie und der Agent blieb stehen bis sie ihn erreicht hatte.  
Morgan war gespannt, was Elena wollte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn noch nie mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Sie hatte bis jetzt immer ein distanziertes "Agent Morgan" benutzt.  
"Derek, willst du immer noch mit mir ausgehen?", fragte Elena schließlich.  
"Meine Meinung darüber hat sich nicht geändert…", erklärte der Profiler und Penelopes Cousine lächelte etwas, bevor sie ihm eine Karte gab, auf welcher ihre private Handynummer stand.  
"Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du Zeit hast. Ich werde mich nach dir richten.", erklärte sie und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie zurück zu Garcia ging, welche gespannt auf sie wartete. Derek Morgan hingegen stand noch immer vollkommen perplex da, auch wenn sich inzwischen langsam ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich.

"Was hast du gemacht?", wollte die Blondine wissen, als Elena zurückkam.  
"Etwas, was ich schon vor einiger Zeit hätte tun sollen.", antwortete Elena und dachte an die Worte ihrer Cousine, während sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen. Ja, sie hatte sich eindeutig in Derek Morgan sollte sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm sogar von Anfang an verfallen war.


End file.
